Talk:Uragaan
Nicknames why isn't "Jay Leno" listed there, this needs to be remedied 03:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I have heard people call it that and "The Crimson Chin" 18:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Link Hey can someone send link to the site or place where it says that this monster's name is Uragankin? Although it may be translated properly I still would like to double-check it and if possible I would like someone to post the link to the katakana of this monster's name. Vesuvius (talk) 03:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Not sure if the main page is suitable for small tips, but a R.Ludroth bowgun with rapid water works wonders on this guy. If you're playing single player, it is very difficulty to beat this guy using a cutting weapon. At the point in the game where this guy needs to be killed to advance, your cutting weapons have green sharpness at best. ZirePhoenix 05:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ya, everyone that I know refers to him as leno Everything is locked! "any of these rocks lay newar it...." this wiki is full of stupid typos that I can't fix! Whyyyy?! Music Does anybody know where I can find the Phantom Uragaans Music Theme as MP3Bowser 11:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I have but how can i publish it? easiest way to kill it for all of those uragaan first timers i recommend a bowgun beacause scince its a brute wyveren it does a lot of meele attackes more then elemental so its better for you to hit it from a distance i used a the following bow gun componets:frame:poisin stinger,barroll:thundercrus,and stock:thundercrus -muchacho54321- - The issue really isn't his attacks, but your weapon sharpness. Best to save later when you have blue weapons or better. Or learn to use a hammer :) ZirePhoenix 19:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) For larger, slower wyverns a bowgun is usually easier. I remember back in MH1, I killed a Plesioth while it was in the water with a bowgun. I couldn't carve it... SethOmega 10:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Tested Yo. I've tested out 2 or 3 Sonic Bombs on Uragaan in area 8 when he dug. Didn't work. If anyone else has also tried sonic bombs and they didn't work, I will edit the page and state that sonic bombs are ineffective. SethOmega 10:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sonic bombs are completely ineffective, even when it digs in the area it says is listed. I tried when it was digging, or when it was rolling, they had no effect. 18:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) the phantom uragaan: small is deadly be prepared to fight it stock up on potions herbs and lifepowder (put a bird wyvern claw to some life crystals in the combining mode) use very strong armor especialy chest and legs (it will attempt to trip you by rolling at you) the phantom uragaan: differences between the adult and the baby version there is an obvious difference A) size B)color the phantom uragaan is black due to the fact i think because its smaller attacks= the phantom uragaan can do the ground quakes and destroy the rocks that inexperienced hunters prefer to hide behind the sleep and fire attacks do not affect you unless you are right next to it and it can still hurl rocks at you i was doing the powderstone carrying quest at the volcano which was unstable and jay leno here tried to rollover me which probably would have killed me instantly 0-O